My Treasure
by Anyelir Putih
Summary: Aku akan melindungi dongsaengku apapun yang terjadi, meski harus melawan aboenim ku sendiri/ kyuhyun adalah dongsaengku yang berhak hidup, bahagia dan memiliki keluarga yang utuh/ aku akan merawatmu sampai saatnya nanti kamu kembali ke istana kyunie
1. Chapter 1

Howaaa, saya datang lagi dengan dua FF baru, hehehe. Semoga kalian menyukainya ya. Dan berharap cerita ini mendapat respon yang baik.

**Title : My Treasure**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Cast : All of Super Junior member**

**Disclaimer : Kehidupan mereka milik mereka, saya hanya meminjam nama dan cerita ini milik saya.**

**Warning : Many typos, gaje, tulisan berantakan, OOC, cerita pasaran, Don't Like Don't Read**

**Enjoy it…**

…..

"Jeonha, sebentar lagi Mama akan segera melahirkan." kata salah seorang pelayan Kaisar.

"Baiklah, antarkan aku kesana."

"Baik, Jeonha."

Merekapun jalan beriringan, dan setelah sampai di kediaman Permaisuri disana telah ramai anak-anaknya yang menunggu kelahiran dongsaeng baru mereka.

"Aboenim, lihat, sebental lagi hae akan memiliki dongsaeng"

Kaisar hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan salah satu pangeran yang merupakan anaknya yang ketiga.

"Oek,,,Oek,,,Oek…." Akhirnya ada suara bayi yang terdengar sangat keras memnuhi kediaman Permaisuri.

"Jeonha selamat, anak anda telah lahir. Dia adalah seorang laki-laki, pangeran yang sangat tampan dan kuat."

Kaisar hanya terdiam dengan wajah pucat menahan marah, membuat bingung seorang wanita tua yang telah membantu Pemaisurinya melahirkan tadi.

"Yei, aku memiliki dongsaeng laki-laki. Aku ingin melihatnya, ayo hyungnim kita masuk dan beltemu dengan Eommonim juga dongsaeng kecil kita." Tarik salah satu pangeran kepada salah satu pangeran lain.

Pangeran yang lebih tua hanya terdiam meski tangannya di tarik oleh dongsaengnya. Dia bingung, dan dia tahu jika Kaisar tidak menyukai berita kelahiran salah satu anaknya itu.

"Aku akan kembali ke kediamanku dahulu. Nanti aku akan kembali kesini" ucap Kaisar.

"Baik, Jeonha."

Setelah itu Kaisar pergi diiringi banyak pelayan juga pengawal untuk kembali ke kediamannya dengan pandangan bingung semua orang yang hadir disana. Mereka semua tahu jika Kaisar tidak senang dengan kelahiran putra bungsunya itu.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan setiap orang disana.

.

.

.

"Bunuh anak itu bagaimanapun caranya."

"Ampun Jeonha, saya tidak bisa. Bagaimana caranya saya membunuh salah satu keturunan anda."

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kamu bunuh anak sialan itu. Apa kamu sudah lupa dengan ramalan itu?"

"Saya tidak lupa Jeonha."

"Kalau begitu bunuh anak itu segera, sebelum matahari terbit besok pagi."

.

.

.

"Eommonim, dia imut sekali. Wajahnya juga putih. Dia sangat tampan sepeltiku Eommonim."

"Ne aegya. Apa kamu menyukainya?"

"Sangat. Hae bica mengajaknya belmain bola nanti" jawab seorang pangeran paling muda dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Tidak hae, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk bermain bola" jawab pangeran yang lebih tua melarang.

"Uhh hyungnim, dia ini akan menjadi teman baikku, tidak sepelti hyungnim yang sibuk belajal dan belmain pedang."

"Ne, ne, tapi saat ini dia hanya bisa tidur dan minum susu bukan bermain."

"Jinja? Kalau begitu kapan hae dapat mengajaknya belmain hyungnim?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos dan mata lebar.

"Satu tahun lagi, saat dia sudah bisa belajar berjalan" jawab hyungnim paling tuanya itu sambil berpikir.

"Mwo? Itu cangat lama cekali hyungnim. Hae tidak mau."

"Tapi memang harus begitu hae-ya. Sekarang dia hanya seorang bayi. Lihat dia sekarang sedang tidur di pelukan Eommonim. Dia belum bisa melakukan apapun."

"Tapi hae ingin belmain dengannya hiks" pangeran muda itu mulai menangis merajuk

"Jadi hae aegya kesepian eoh?" tanya Permaisuri sambil tersenyum kepada anaknya yang masih berumur tiga tahun itu dan merangkulnya dengan tangan yang lain.

"Aaa, maafkan kami hae karena tidak bisa selalu menemanimu" jawab salah satu pangeran yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapannya tadi sambil mengelus surai hitam milik dongsaengnya agar tangisnya berhenti

"Hae akan belsabal celama catu tahun, cetelah itu kamu halus menemani hyungnim belmain ya dongsaeng kecil" ucap pangeran muda menghentikan tangisannya dan mencium pipi dongsaengnya dengan sayang.

Permaisuri dan pangeran tersenyum melihat Donghae begitu pengertian dan sayang pada dongsaengnya yang baru lahir. Pangeran yang baru berumur tiga tahun itu sudah sangat lama menanti kehadiran dongsaengnya. Jadi tidak masalah kan jika dia harus menunggu satu tahun lagi.

Seorang pelayan memindahkan pangeran kecil yang baru saja lahir ke tempat tidur miliknya dengan hati-hati, diikuti oleh ketiga pangeran lain yang begitu tertarik dan tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari bayi lucu dan imut tersebut.

Permaisuri yang memandangnya hanya tersenyum miris melihat itu semua. Sekarang hatinya sangat tidak tenang juga takut. Dia sadar jika kelahiran putranya itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tapi dia akan tetap melindungi putranya meski nyawa taruhannya.

"Kalian tidurlah, ini sudah malam. Nanti kalian kesiangan besok dan Abeonim akan marah"

"Tapi kami ingin terus ada disampingnya Eommonim" jawab pangeran yang lebih tua merajuk.

"Baiklah, tapi kalian tidak tidur disana karena tidak cukup. Tidurlah disini bersama Eommonim."

"Kamsahamnida Eommonim" jawab ketiga pangeran serempak dan tersenyum senang.

Ketiga pangeran tersebut masih memandang kagum bayi yang sedang tertidur di dalam kelambu. Benar-benar bayi yang imut, dengan warna kulit seputih susu pipi yang chubby juga tangannya yang gempal. Rambutnya berwarna sekelam malam menambah ketampanannya.

"Hoam"

"Hae sudah mengantuk heum? Ayo kita tidur" Pangeran yang paling tua menarik dongsaengnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur besar milik Eommonimnya.

"Jika sudah mengantuk tidurlah juga, jangan menatapnya terus seperti itu, dia tidak akan menghilang."

Dan pangeran yang paling tua langsung menutup matanya lelah setelah melihat anggukan dari dongsaengnya yang masih setia di dekat kelambu. Dia tertidur setelah memastikan donghae juga Eommonim tertidur disampingnya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut tapi pangeran kedua masih setia menatap seorang bayi yang baru saja lahir itu. Dia seakan memiliki firasat yang buruk dan tetap memilih terjaga untuk melindungi dongsaengnya.

Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak berumur lima tahun? Meski dia seorang pangeran keKaisaran besar, dia belum bisa apa-apa.

Diapun baru bisa dasar-dasar dalam memegang pedang juga mengayunkannya. Belum sehebat hyungnim tertuanya tentu yang sudah menguasai teknik menengah.

Dia mulai mengantuk saat tengah malam sudah lewat sekitar satu jam. Pangeran kecil akhirnya tertidur dengan bersandar pada kelambu dongsaengnya

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang tergeser terbuka, dan langkah pelan sepasang kaki memasuki kediaman Permaisuri. Semua orang disana sepertinya telah terlelap. Setelah memastikan, langkah kaki itu mendekati kelambu kecil di dekat jendela.

Penyusup tersebut menatap bayi tampan yang baru saja lahir. Dia mengelus pipinya pelan, agar bayi itu tidak menangis saat dia akan mulai mengangkatnya.

Sulit sekali saat penyusup itu akan menggendong bayi kecil tersebut. Ternyata tangan mungilnya menggenggam jari telunjuk hyungnimnya yang tidur di dekat kelambu. Pelan-pelan penyusup itu ingin melepaskan genggaman si bayi.

Sriiiing…

"Apa yang kau lakukan ahjussi? Kembalikan dongsaengku" jawab pangeran yang terbangun tiba-tiba karena merasakan pergerakan dan menghunuskan pedangnya ke leher penyusup tersebut.

Penyusup itu terbelalak kaget karena tidak melihat saat pedang itu terarah padanya, cepat sekali. Padahal dia baru berumur lima tahun. Tapi refleknya sangat cepat.

"Turunkan dia sekarang ahjussi" desisnya dengan mata menyalang.

"Ampuni saya jeonha, tapi saya harus membawanya. Ini perintah Jeonha"

"Tapi mengapa kau mengendap-ngendap? Ini kediaman Permaisuri."

"J-jeonha memberi saya perintah untuk membunuhnya" ucap penyusup itu sangat lirih nyaris tidak terdengar dengan suara bergetar.

Pangeran kecil terbelalak kaget, dia berharap apa yang didengarnya adalah salah. Dia melirik ke kanan dan memastikan eomma juga hyungnim dan dongsaengnya tertidur dengan tenang dan tidak mendengar apapun.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya pangeran dengan suara terluka.

"Ini semua karena ramalan itu jeonha."

"Ahjussi aku mohon jangan membunuhnya, dia baru lahir. Biarkan dia hidup" rengek pangeran dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tolong ahjussi sembunyikan dia dimanapun, tapi tolong beritahu aku dimana. Dan tolong ijinkan aku untuk tetap menjaga dan melindunginya."

Penyusup itu terdiam, dia merasa iba pada pangeran. Dia juga tahu pasti rasanya sakit sekali melihat dongsaeng kecilnya yang baru lahir harus dibunuh atas perintah Aboenimnya.

"Baiklah, ahjussi akan menyembunyikannya. Tapi biarkan ini menjadi rahasia kita berdua saja" bisik penyusup tersebut pelan.

Pangeran mendesah lega dan mulai menurunkan senjatanya.

"Kyuhyun, aku memberinya nama itu. Sembunyikan identitasnya. Tapi biarkan dia tahu bahwa aku adalah hyungnim kandungnya."

"Ahh juga seminggu dari sekarang aku harap bisa mendengar berita tentangnya darimu dan dapat menemuinya, dan jika kamu berbohong padaku akan kupastikan seluruh keluarga menjadi mayat minggu depan" ancam pangeran tersebut dengan mata menatap tajam.

Penyusup tersebut menganggu dan tersenyum lembut seakan memberikan ketenangan pada pangeran kecil jika dia tidak akan ingkar.

"Aku bisa tahu dia dongsaengku atau bukan ahjussi, jika kau berlaku curang padaku. Aku percaya padamu. Pergilah"

Penyusup tersebut membungkuk dan mulai melangkah mundur meninggalkan kediaman Permaisuri yang sangat sunyi.

"Maafkan hyungnim, tapi hyungnim berjanji akan melindungimu apapun caranya"

Air mata mulai mengalir dari manik indah milik pangeran kecil tersebut dan mulai menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. Dia menatap bulan dari jendela kecil di sebelahnya. Berharap dongsaengnya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Jeonha : Panggilan untuk Kaisar

Jeonha : Panggilan untuk pangeran

Mama : Panggilan untuk Permaisuri

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu dongeng Yunani. Tapi hanya sedikit, karena selanjutnya adalah full modifikasi dari saya. Karena saya akan buat cerita ini tanpa romance, jatuh cinta, menikah atau apapun itu. Karena saya tidak bisa membuat yang seperti itu, hehehe. Dan ff ini tidak akan berakhir menyedihkan juga perang saudara seperti cerita sebenarnya dongeng tersebut. **

**Oya kalian juga bisa menebak dan memberikan masukan siapa pangeran pertama dan kedua, juga ahjussi yang membawa kyuhyun. Saya masih bingung dengan siapa yang jadi ahjussi tersebut. Di tunggu reviewnya. Terima kasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE**

Mianhe, maaf banget atas chapter awal tentang kesalahan penyebutan, saya akan mengubah semua panggilan yang mulai menjadi jeonha untuk pangeran dan Kaisar. Karena itu panggilan formalitas. Dan Mama untuk Permaisuri.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mengingatkan **ChwangKiyu**, saya membuat ff ini kemarin saat lewat tengah malam. Dan tanpa memeriksa di Wikipedia langsung mengetik dan mempublishnya.

Baiklah disini saya akan mengcopy paste panggilan keKaisaran yang bersumber dari Wikipedia. Dan untuk yang menanyakan siapa pangeran pertama dan kedua yang masih bingung.

Pangeran pertama adalah leeteuk.

Pangeran kedua yesung.

Pangeran ketiga donghae.

Dan pangeran terakhir Kyuhyun.

Dan untuk penyusup yang juga merupakan pelayan Kaisar adalah kangin. Teima kasih sebelumnya.

Sumber: Wikipedia (copas)

· Wang (王 왕; Raja), dengan formalitas sebutan jeonha (殿下 전하; Yang Mulia Raja) atau sebutan lain yang agak jarang digunakan namun cukup umum, mama (媽媽 마마; juga berarti Yang Mulia Raja). Selain sebutan "jeon ha", terdapat banyak jenis gelar dan sebutan bagi raja. Contohnya untuk mendiang raja, gelarnya adalah seondaewang (先大王 선대왕; Mendiang Raja Besar) atau daewang (大王 대왕; Raja Besar); utusan asing menyebut gugwang (國王 국왕; Raja Negeri) dan penghuni istana jika berbicara dengan raja, formalitas yang lebih dalam harus digunakan yaitu dengan penyebutan geum-sang (今上 금상; Raja Kini), jusang atau sanggam (主上 주상上監 상감; Raja Berdaulat), atau daejeon (大殿 대전; Istana Besar). Penyebutan untuk raja sama untuk semua gelar, kecuali ibu suri dan raja yang baru saja turun tahta, yang berbicara dengan raja tanpa menggunakan formalitas tertentu.

· Wangbi (王妃 왕비; Permaisuri/Ratu), dengan formalitas mama (媽媽 마마; Yang Mulia Permaisuri). Formalitas di istana menggunakan sebutan junggungjeon atau jungjeon (中宮殿 중궁전中殿 중전; Istana Tengah). Permaisuri yang telah menikah dengan raja sampai meninggalnya biasanya diberi gelar dengan 2 buah huruf hanja di depan dan akhiran wanghu (王后 왕후; Ratu) di belakangnya.

· Wonja (元子 원자; Pangeran Istana), putra pertama raja sebelum secara formal diangkat sebagai calon pewaris tahta, dengan formalitas mama (媽媽 마마 Yang Mulia). Umumnya Pangeran Istana adalah putra yang lahir dari hubungan resmi raja dan ratu, namun ada pengecualian saat gelar Pangeran Istana diberikan pada putra pertama raja dengan selir, contohnya adalah yang terjadi pada masa Raja Sukjong.

· Wangseja (王世子 왕세자; Pangeran Istana Penerus), calon pewaris tahta, dengan putra tertua diberikan hak atas saudara-saudaranya, dengan gelar yang disingkat seja (世子 세자; Pangeran Penerus) dengan formalitas jeoha (邸下 저하; Yang Mulia). Dalam sebutan yang kurang formal digunakan gelar donggung (東宮 동궁; Istana Timur) atau chungung (春宮 춘궁; Istana Musim Semi) dengan formalitas mama (媽媽 마마; Yang Mulia).

Untuk lebih mempermudah, semuanya akan saya buat panggilan formalitas **jeonha**, kecuali permaisuri akan di buat panggilan **mama.**

**MAAF kalo bingung, bosan, gak ngerti dsb. Di chapter sebelumnya sudah di edit ulang. Di baca silahkan, gak di baca juga tidak masalah. Maaf jika mengecewakan. Saya cuma author baru yang masih harus banyak belajar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : My Treasure**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Cast : Leeteuk as Pangeran 1**

**Yesung as Pangeran 2**

**Donghae as Pangeran 3**

**Kyuhyun as Pangeran 4**

**Kangin as Pelayan Raja**

**Disclaimer : Kehidupan mereka milik mereka, saya hanya meminjam nama dan cerita ini milik saya.**

**Warning : Many typos, gaje, tulisan berantakan, OOC, cerita pasaran, Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading**

**…****..**

"Bayiku… dimana bayiku? Bayiku… kembalikan bayiku…" ucap histeris sang Permaisuri.

"Mama, tenanglah mama, tenang" semua dayang istana permaisuri sibuk menahan tubuh permaisuri yang memberontak panik.

"huhuhuhu, hikz caengi huhuhu" isak tangis pangeran donghae.

Pangeran Leeteuk hanya terdiam mengusap kepala pangeran donghae dengan air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti. Sedangkan pangeran yesung hanya berdiri diam tanpa respon.

Drap.. drap… drap…

Suara langkah kaki bergegas menuju kediaman permaisuri dengan tergesa.

Sreett…

"Apa yang terjadi disini" ucap Kaisar setelah melihat kekacauan di kediaman Permaisuri, kamar yang berantakan juga istri dan anaknya menangis bersama.

"Ampun jeonha, pangeran kecil, putra bungsu jeonha menghilang" ucap salah satu dayang.

"Apa maksudmu menghilang?" tanya Kaisar sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Pangeran sepertinya diculik jeonha, karena kami tidak menemui keberadaannya disini."

"Ini salahmu" teriak permaisuri.

"Aku yakin ini salahmu jeonha" teriak permaisuri tanpa terkendali.

"Tenang mama, tenanglah" bujuk semua dayang istana dengan tetap mengeratkan pegangan mereka pada tubuh permaisuri.

"Kau pasti menculik anakku, Kau pasti membunuh anakku karena ramalan sialan itu. Kembalikan dia sekarang juga" teriak permaisuri.

"Kendalikan dirimu permaisuri. Sangat tidak pantas seorang permaisuri berucap seperti itu padaku" hardik kaisar.

"Kembalikan anakku, hamba mohon jeonha. Kembalikan anakku. Dia tidak punya dosa apapun padamu" isak permaisuri yang masing menangis dan tubuhnya mulai melemah.

"Jaga dan obati permaisuriku,panggil tabib istana, dia masih lemah setelah melahirkan"

"Baik jeonha" ucap para dayang.

"Panglima, cepat sebar semua prajurit istana dan cari anakku hidup atau mati. Selesaikan masalah ini secepatnya." Perintah kaisar.

"Baik jeonha" ucap panglima kaisar.

"Kenapa abeonim membuat perintah seperti itu? Apa abeonim berharap dongsaengku mati?" tanya pangeran yesung yang sudah berdiri di hadapan kaisar.

"Apa maksudmu sungie? Abeonim berkata begitu hanya untuk memastikan saja, kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada bayi yang baru lahir beberapa jam yang lalu." Jawab kaisar.

"Kenapa abeonim tidak panik dan khawatir. Apa abeonim menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami semua?" tanya pangeran yesung dan melirik pelayan setia kaisar yang bernama kangin.

"Tentu saja abeonim khawatir, dia anakku dan darah dagingku. Abeonim hanya bersikap tenang dalam situasi seperti ini sungie-ah"

"Apa isi ramalan yang disebut eommonim tadi?"

"Tidak ada ramalan, dan ini tidak berhubungan sama sekali" jawab kaisar dengan pandangan tajam ke salah satu putranya yang selalu ingin tahu itu dan mengisyaratkan tidak ada pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Bawa pangeran donghae ke kamarnya teuki-ah. Dan kau beristirahatlah, muka mu pucat dan lelah, jangan sampa semua anakku pingsan seperti donghae."

"Baik, abeonim." Ucap pangeran leeteuk.

Gerombolan ketiga pangeran pergi meninggalkan kamar permaisuri diikuti pelayan mereka dengan salah satu pelayan menggendong tubuh pangeran donghae yang tertidur karena lelah menangis.

"Kangin-ah, panggil salah satu tabib untuk mengurus donghae, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengenal stress" perintah kaisar.

"Baik, jeonha."

Kaisar mulai berjalan mendekati tubuh permaisuri yang terbaring di tempat tidur dengan masih menangis.

"Yeobo, maafkan aku, tapi tenanglah kumohon" ucap kaisar.

"kau telah membunuh anakku jeonha."

"tidak, sama sekali tidak. Percayalah padaku yeobo."

"Aku tidak mau percaya padamu. Aku benci dirimu. Jika anakku mati, aku mau mati saja"

"Jangan begitu yeobo, siapa yang nanti akan mendampingiku?"

"Aku tidak perduli. Jika kamu membunuh anakku, bunuh aku juga" teriak permaisuri.

"Tabib, kendalikan dia, dan buat dia tenang sampai kesehatannya pulih" ujar kaisar sambil pergi meninggalkan kamar permaisuri.

.

.

.

Di suatu sudut kota

"Siwonie, bangun chagi"

"Sepuluh menit lagi eomma"

"Aigoo kita harus segera menanam bibit chagi, kajja ireona cuci mukamu lalu sarapan."

Siwon berjalan dengan langkai gontai menuju kamar mandi, tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan terkejut melihat kelambu di sudut rumahnya.

"Eomma, apa itu?" tanya siwon sambil mengucek matanya tidak percaya.

"Mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal disini siwon-ah" jawab eomma siwon.

"Kenapa dia disini?"

"Salah satu hyungdeulnya menitipkan dia disini karena keadaan rumahnya sedang tidak aman."

"Wah, imut sekali eomma. Aku ingin menggendongnya eomma" ucap siwon sambil mengeus gemas pipi bayi tersebut.

"Yak, tidak boleh, umurmu baru tiga tahun, dia baru lahir kemarin malam"

"Eh, baru lahir?" tanya siwon bingung.

"Ne, jaga tanganmu, hati-hati ya, appa yang membawa kemari semalam"

"Siapa namanya eomma? Dia boleh jadi dongsaengku kan?"

"Kyuhyun, namanya kyuhyun. Ya tapi kau harus berjanji untuk menjaganya ya."

"Pasti eomma" jawab siwon sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan Kaisar

"Kasim Kangin, kemana bayi itu?" tanya Kaisar datar.

"Sudah saya lakukan sesuai perintah jeonha."

"Benarkah?" tanya kaisar ragu dengan pandangan tajam.

"Ne, jeonha." jawab kangin masih dengan menundukkan wajahnya hormat.

"Jika benar, mana mayatnya?"

"Eh, apakah saya harus membawa mayat bayi itu ke istana jeonha?" tanya kangin ragu.

"Ah tidak, tidak boleh begitu. buat kehebohan di kota dengan mayat bayi yang terbuang disana. aku menunggu beritanya darimu." perintah Kaisar.

"Ne, jeonha" jawab kangin patuh.

.

.

.

Di salah satu kamar istana

"Aku harus mencari tahu, bagaimanapun caranya. Dan aku harus tetap menyembunyikan identitas kyuhyun." Gumam pangeran yesung sendirian di kamar.

"Tapi dimana kangin ahjussi tinggal? Ah aku harus segera menanyakannya dan memastikan dongsaengku baik-baik saja"

"Apa aku harus menaruh penjaga di sekitar rumah ahjussi? Agar kyuhyun tetap aman disana? Tapi siapa yang dapat aku percayai jika semua orang disini takut pada abeonim?"

Pangeran yesung hanya berbicara sendirian di kamar sambil berjalan mondar mandir tanpa henti. Sungguh kebiasaan aneh jika dia sedang khawatir.

"Kyuhyun-ah, hyung merindukanmu. Apa yang harus hyung lakukan sekarang?"

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau tahu jika eommonim depresi berat, donghae hyungmu merengek menanyakanmu sepanjang waktu. Leeteuk hyung pun tak lelah menangis. Dan aku pun sangat takut."

"Kenapa? Kenapa abeonim melakukan ini kyuhyun-ah? Kenapa dia ingin membunuhmu?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang saeng? Apa kau menangis di tempat barumu? Apa kau merindukan kami?" tiba-tiba pangeran yesung mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku sungguh merasa lemah karena belum bisa melindungimu sekarang, tapi aku berjanji akan menjadi semakin kuat agar bisa melindungimu."

.

.

.

"Oek, oek, oek" tangisan bayi terdengar menggemparkan isi rumah sederhana di pinggir kota.

"cup, cup sayang, tenang ya, aduh bagaimana ini, anak ini tidak berhenti menangis. Dia kenapa? Di beri susu tidak dia merasa kalau disini bukan tempat tinggalnya?" ucap Daeri yang merupakan eomma siwon juga istri kangin.

"Siwon-ah, coba kamu panggil appa mu kemari, dia ada di kebun, tadi sudah pulang dari istana."

"Ne, eomma" siwon yang bingung hanya menuruti perintah eommanya berlari keluar rumah.

"Cup, cup kyunie chagi, tenang ne, kyunie rindu eomma kyunie? Nanti jika sudah besar kyunie bisa bertemu dengannya, jadi tenang ne?" ucap yeoja paruh baya yang masih menggendong dan memeluk bayi kecil yang baru saja lahir agar berhenti menangis.

Drap.. drap… suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Ada apa yeobo?" ucap kangin yang baru saja muncul.

"Kyuhyunie menangis dan tidak mau di beri susu juga di tidurkan yeobo, kasihan dia sampai sesenggukan begini."

Kangin melihat bayi yang sedang berada di gendongan istrinya, dan melihat betapa lelahnya bayi mungil itu menangis, entah sudah berapa jam dia menangis seperti itu.

"Kyuhyunie sayang kenapa eoh? Badanmu tidak demam, apa kau merindukan keluargamu hum?" ucap kangin sambil mengelus lembut rambut halus sang bayi.

Lama kelamaan kyuhyun si bayi mungil mengantuk dan tertidur dengan tenang. Mungkin sudah sangat lelah menangis. Hanya tersisa bekas air mata di pipi mulusnya juga wajahnya yang kemerahan.

"Eomma, kenapa bayi berisik sekali jika menangis? Wonie tidak suka" ucap siwon sambil merajuk. Meski berumur tiga tahun, tapi pelafalan ucapannya sangat bagus.

"Chagi jangan begitu, kyuhyunie kecil masih sangat butuh perhatian, makanya kita harus menjaga dan melindunginya, agar dia tidak menangis ne?"

"Ya, wonie janji akan menjaga dan melindunginya agar kyuhyunie tidak menangis lagi, wonie tidak suka jika kyuhyunie menangis seperti itu. Dia sungguh jelek dan tidak tampan" ucap siwon sambil cemberut.

Kangin dan daeri hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan putra sematawayangnya yang lucu itu. Meski siwon tahu jika kyuhyun bukan adik kandungnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Prang. Prang. Trak.

Suara aduan pedang menggema di pelataran pelatihan pedang. Terlihat seorang namja kecil mengayunkan pedangnya dengan sangat bersemangat menhadapi lawannya yang lebih besar darinya.

"Hyungnim, yecung hyung cedang main pedang? Hae juga mau hyungnim" ucap pangeran kecil donghae merajuk pada hyung tertuanya, leeteuk.

"Tidak boleh, hae masih kecil, nanti kalo sudah besar." Jawab pangeran leeteuk yang menonton dari pinggir lapangan.

'Ada apa sebenarnya dengan yesung? Kenapa dia terlihat seperti memaksakan dirinya berlatih keras seperti ini?' batin leeteuk

Trash. Bruk.

"Hyungnim" teriak pangeran donghae sambil berlari mendekati yesung yang terjatuh karena kalah dengan lawannya.

"Hyungnim tidak apa-apa?" jawab donghae cemas dengan mata berkaca-kaca ingin menangis.

Yesung yang tersentak bingung dan kaget melihat dongsaengnya datang dan hamper menangis pun terdiam dan memberikan senyumnya agar dongsaengnya tidak menangis.

"Tak pa hae-ya, hanya terjatuh. Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi latihannya." Ucap pangeran yesung sambil menatap prajurit di hadapannya.

"Tapi jeonha…"

"Cukup" hardik pangeran leeteuk di belakang yesung yang terkejut mendengar ucapan hyungnya.

"Cukup latihannya sungie, ini berlebihan. Sudah lima jam kamu menghabiskan waktumu berlatih pedang. Tubuhmu butuh istirahat. Kenapa kamu keras kepala memaksakan diri seperti ini?" ucap leeteuk sambil menahan amarah melihat wajah yesung.

Yesung hanya terdiam dan tertunduk lesu melihat amarah di mata hyung tertuanya. Dia tidak akan sanggup membantah leeteuk karena dia sangat jarang marah dan biasanya merupakan anak yang sabar dan selalu tersenyum.

"Aku, aku hanya ingin…" ucap yesung ragu.

"Ingin apa? Kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Semanjak dongsaeng kita lahir kamu berubah sungie"

"Aku ingin menjadi kuat dan bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi hyungnim" jawab yesung mantap tiba-tiba.

Pangeran leeteuk terdiam dan bingung mendengar pernyataan dongsaengnya. Hei dia baru berumur lima tahun tapi sudah memiliki tekad sekuat itu, dari mana datangnya tekad itu? Membuat leeteuk penasaran.

"Siapa itu saeng?" tanya leeteuk dengan lembut.

"Kyuhyun, namanya kyuhyun. Aku akan mengenalkan pada kalian suatu saat nanti." Ucap yesung mantap dan membulatkan tekadnya. Dia berjanji dalam hati akan mendekatkan kyuhyun dengan leeteuk hyung juga donghae suatu hari nanti, meski mereka tidak tahu jika itu adalah dongsaeng mereka yang hilang.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa, tolong, tolong" ucap seorang yeoja panik.

Lalu datanglah beramai-ramai masyarakat menuju sumber suara keributan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya salah satu namja paruh baya kepada yeoja yang berteriak tadi.

"Mayat, ada mayat bayi di tumpukan sampah disana?"

"Benarkah?" Lalu para namja melangkah maju menuju tumpukan sampah dan membuka plastik berwanra hitam yang menguarkan bau amis menyengat.

"Oh tuhan, ini bayi, bayi siapa yang ada disini?"

"Bayi? benarkah? bagaimana bisa?"

"Tidak mungkin, tidak ada warga ita yang sedang mengandung"

"Tunggu, apa mungkin ini pangeran?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan pangeran?"

"Lihat ini bayi laki-laki, dan Permaisuri baru saja melahirkan beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Ah ya benar, dan pangeran menghilang esok harinya bukan? sepertinya di culik."

"Omo, kasihan sekali pangeran kecil kita"ucap salah satu yeoja dengan sedih.

"Kita bawa ke istana, biar mereka menyelidikinya."

"Kau benar, ayo kita bawa ke istana, jika memang pangeran, maka negeri kita akan berduka karena telah kehilangan salah satu pewaris kerajaan."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N Maaf, beribu maaf atas keterlambatan update, benar-benar mood sedang berantakan akhir-akhir ini, terlalu banyak kejadian sehingga buat emosi tidak stabil. Terima kasih kepada reader yang mau membaca fic ini. Meski saya tahu tidak banyak yang menyukai fic seperti ini, hahaha. Terima kasih kepada reviewer yang sudah memberi banyak masukan dan semangat, #bow. **

**Maaf ada banyak typo, karena tanpa edit dan langsung update, juga karena fic ini belum bagus, dan standar seperti fic lainnya. Huhuhuhu saya sedih tidak bisa nonton ss6 jkt. Adakah yang menonton? Ditunggu reviewnya. Terima kasih. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : My Treasure**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Cast : ****Leeteuk as Pangeran 1, umur 14 tahun**

**Yesung as Pangeran 2, umur 12 tahun**

**Donghae as Pangeran 3, umur 10 tahun**

**Kyuhyun as Pangeran 4, umur 7 tahun**

**Kangin as Pelayan Raja**

**Kibum, umur 7 tahun**

**Siwon, umur 10 tahun**

**Dan umur akan bertambah jika kyuhyun dewasa nanti**

**Disclaimer : Kehidupan mereka milik mereka, saya hanya meminjam nama dan cerita ini milik saya.**

**Warning : Many typos, gaje, tulisan berantakan, OOC, cerita pasaran, Don't Like Don't Read, Review after Read**

**Terima kasih untuk semua readers juga reviewer, beribu cinta untuk kalian semua yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca terutama yang menuliskan review**

**Happy Reading…**

…..

**7 Tahun Kemudian**

"Hyuuuungg, lihat, lihat, ayo kemari" kyuhyun berlari kecil dengan menarik tangan hyungnya.

"Apa lagi kyunie?"

"Itu lihat, gelang itu bagus kan? Belikan untukku ya, ayo beli empat hyung."

"Mwo? Empat? Untuk siapa saja kyu?"

"Untukku, yesung hyung, siwon hyung, juga kibumie, bagaimana?"

Siwon menatap datar mimik wajah kyuhyun yang memelas dan memohon, salah satu kemampuannya jika ingin meminta sesuatu. Siwon menatap ragu pada gelang-gelang yang tertata rapih beserta label harga "10 won".

"Kyunie, ini mahal sekali" ucap siwon cemberut.

"Ne tuan, karena ini perak asli" jawab penjual gelang samba tersenyum.

"Huh hyung ayolah, kan yesung hyung selalu memberikan uang bulanan untukku pada Daeri imo, masa aku tidak boleh membeli ini?"

"Ne, tapi uang yang di beri eomma sudah habis kyunie, kamu lupa kita sudah membeli banyak makanan dan barang, ini lihat" ucap siwon sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan bungkusan.

"Ups kyunie lupa, mianhe hyung" jawab kyuhyun dengan tersenyum polos.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" seseorang tiba muncul dibelakang kyuhyun dan siwon, membuat keduanya terkejut.

"Huwaaaa jangan mengagetkan seperti itu." Teriak siwon jengkel.

"Salah sendiri kalian lama, aku sudah selesai membeli kertas dan pena, kalian memintaku menuggu di toko alat tulis tapi kalian tidak muncul juga"

"Bumbum, uang mu masih ada? Aku mau membeli gelang ini, tapi uang kami sudah habis" ucap kyuhyun lagi-lagi dengan wajah memelas dan memohon tapi kali ini ditujukan pada kibum, orang yang baru datang tadi.

"Tidak ada kyu" jawab kibum datar.

"Yah baiklah. Maafkan saya ahjussi dan permisi" ucap kyuhyun lemas membungkuk dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan penjual gelang.

"Eh kyunie, Ah maafkan kami ahjussi permisi" ucap siwon kemudian dan menyusul, sedang kibum hanya mengangguk sekali kepada penjual yang tersenyum pada mereka.

"Aku akan mengajarkanmu membuat gelang itu kyunie" ucap kibum tiba-tiba dari belakang siwon dan kyuhyun kembali.

"Eh benarkah? Memangnya kita punya perak?"

"Tidak menggunakan perak, tapi dengan bahan lain. Memangnya kenapa tiba-tiba kamu ingin punya gelang?"

"Aku ingin punya satu benda sebagai penanda kalian orang-orang terdekatku. Untuk pengingat saat kita sedang tidak bersama."

"Kenapa cuma empat kyunie? Tanya siwon bingung.

"Kan memang kita hanya berempat hyung"

"Apa kamu lupa? Kamu masih punya dua hyung kandung lagi kyunie?" tanya kibum sambil memandang heran.

"Itu benar, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat mereka, aku hanya tahu dari cerita yesung hyung. Tetapi mereka tidak pernah menemuiku sama sekali. Mereka pasti tidak menyayangiku bukan? Aku tidak peduli hyung."

Siwon dan kibum saling berpandangan, bingung untuk menjawab dan tidak mungkin untuk mengatakan sebenarnya. Karena teringat janji mereka pada pangeran yesung.

**Flashback On**

"Siwon-ah aku ingin jujur padamu" ucap yesung terduduk lelah dengan kibum dan siwon didepannya.

"Ne hyung, ada apa?" jawab siwon bingung.

"Perkenalkan ini kibum, dia seumuran dengan kyuhyun, dia akan menjaga kyuhyun selama bersekolah di akademi kerajaan juga yang akan menjadi pengawal kyuhyun."

"Eh pengawal? Maksud hyung apa? Kenapa kyuhyun harus dikawal?"

"Sebenarnya dari bayi hingga sekarang kyuhyun berumur tujuh tahun dia sudah mendapat pengawalan meski kalian semua tidak mengetahuinya. Hanya imo dan samchon yang tahu."

"Mwo? Eomma dan appa tahu?"

"Kyuhyun adalah dongsaeng terkecilku. Dan aku yakin kamu belum tahu siapa aku siwon-ah?"

Siwon yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu hanya menatap bingung pada yesung dan melirik kibum yang hanya menunduk hormat pada yesung.

"Aku adalah pangeran negeri ini siwon-ah, aku putra kedua Kaisar Cho" jawab yesung dengan tegas dan jelas.

Siwon terbelalak kaget tidak pernah mengira selama tujuh tahun ini sudah berteman dekat dengan seorang pangeran negeri.

"Mohon maaf jeonha, hamba lancang sekali tidak mengenal jeonha, hukumlah hamba ini jeonha" ucap siwon tiba-tiba sambil bersujud di hadapan yesung, dia merasa sangat lancing karena tidak mengenal dan bersikap sok akrab pada seorang pangeran.

"Bangunlah siwon-ah, aku tidak marah atau benci padamu."

"Terima kasih jeonha"

"Jadi kau juga sekarang sudah tahu identitas kyuhyun bukan? Dia adalah anak yang dianggap sudah meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu, tapi nyatanya dia masih hidup dan tumbuh dengan sehat" ucap yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang kibumie, aku sangat percaya padamu, juga mengakui kemampuanmu dan aku berarap kamu bisa selalu berada di samping kyuhyun apapun yang terjadi, aku sudah mengatur segalanya. Dia sangat aman diluar sana, karena banyak penjaga di sekelilingnya. Tapi dia tidak akan aman di akademi karena aku tidak bisa memasukkan pengawal resmi di dalam sana." Perintah yesung sambil menatap kibum dengan tegas.

"Ne jeonha, hamba akan mematuhi titah jeonha, dan menjaga, mengawasi juga melindungi Pangeran Kyuhyun selama berada di akademi" jawab kibum dengan patuh.

"Anak pintar, dan bertemanlah dengannya, ini bukan perintah, tapi aku hanya ingin dia mempunyai teman dekat yang memang tulus dan setia padanya bumie, jangan menganggapnya pangeran karena dia tidak tahu, tapi bersikap biasalah."

"Ne, jeonha"

"Dan siwon-ah kamu juga harus bersikap biasa, bukankah selama tujuh tahun ini semua baik-baik saja? Tetap anggap kyuhyun sebagai dongsaengmu, jangan membuat kyuhyun curiga kepadamu. Aku yakin kamu tidak akan bisa berbohong, tapi kamu bisa menyimpan rahasia"

"Ne, jeonha" jawab siwon patuh tetapi dengan dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Dan kita harus tetap menjaga kyuhyun agar dia bisa hidup dengan baik dan kembali pada posisinya seharusnya. Nyawanya terancam diluar sana jika banyak orang yang mengetahui dia masih hidup" tambah yesung dengan wajah suram dan sedih.

**Flashback Off**

"Hyung, Bumie" teriak kyuhyun.

"Yak kalian kenapa melamun di tengah pasar sih?" tanya kyuhyun kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kami tidak melamun, hanya berpikir tentang ucapanmu tadi kyuhyun" jawab kibum

"Memangnya apa yang salah dari ucapanku?"

"Kyunie, suatu saat nanti pasti kamu akan bertemu dengan hyungdeul mu semua juga keluargamu, memang bukan sekarang, tapi nanti jika kyunie sudah besar dan kuat" ucap siwon

"Kyuhyun sudah besar dan kuat hyung, lihat ini kyu dapat mengangkat semua belanjaan kita tadi kan hyung." Jawab kyuhyun sambil menarik dan mengambil semua belanjaan yang tadi di bawa oleh siwon.

"Haah kamu ini menyebalkan sekali, bukan kuat seperti itu kyunie."

"Lalu kuat bagaimana? Ah apa aku perlu mengendong siwon hyung?" tanya kyuhyun heran

"Bukan itu juga."

"Lalu bagaimana hyung? Setiap hari aku sealu membantu imo membawa banyak ember air dari gunung ke rumah juga hyung"

"Kyunie-ah"

"Ah aku juga sering membantu kangin samchon memacul di kebun juga membawa banyak keranjang sayuran dan buah jika panen, juga aku-"

"Sudah ayo kita ke rumah makan disana, aku lapar" potong kibum.

"Yak bumie, aku belum selesai bicara, tidak sopan memotong pembicaraan orang."

"Kamu ini berisik tahu"

"Mwo? Apa katamu? Aku hanya sedang menjelaskan seberapa kuatnya diriku pada siwon hyung."

"Tapi bukan kuat seperti itu yang siwon hyung maksud, cerewet sekali."

"Yak, kamu baru mengenalku sebulan bumie, dan aku ini pendiam. Ingat baik-baik ya, pen-di-am." Ucap kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam kibum.

"Terserah kamu saja, aku tidak peduli" jawab kibum sambil berlalu jalan menuju rumah makan terdekat.

"Yak bumie, aku belum selesai bicara" teriak kyuhyun.

"Kamu mau makan atau tidak? Aku yang akan mentraktir. Jjajangmyeon disini terkenal enak"

"Mwo? Tunggu aku bumbum" teriak kyuhyun sambil berlari mengejar kibum. Dan siwon yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam tertawa terkikik dengan perdebatan mereka.

"Akhirnya kamu punya teman juga kyunie, dulu aku sering bertanya pada appa dan eomma kenapa kamu selalu dilarang bermain di luar lingkungan rumah juga berteman dengan orang lain dan mereka hanya terdiam tidak menjawab. Seorang pangeran memang tidak mempunyai kebebasan bersosialisasi demi keselamatannya. Dan aku senang pangeran yesung mengenalkan kibum padamu" ucap siwon pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum dan mulai berjalan mengikuti dua anak kecil yang sudah mendahuluinya tadi.

.

.

.

Di Istana

"Mama, Pangeran leeteuk meminta kami untuk mengajak Mama ke ruang kesenian" ucap salah satu dayang istana di kediaman Permaisuri.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin kemanapun."

"Mama, engkau jangan mengurung dirimu seperti ini, jangan berduka berlebihan" ucap dayang Mehra, yang merupakan dayang kepercayaan dan pendamping permaisuri.

"Aku hanya ingin di kamar mehra-ah"

"Apa Mama tidak rindu dengan Pengeran leeteuk juga yang lain? Mama juga harus memikirkan tiga putra Mama yang lain, mereka masih membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang Mama, terutama pangeran donghae."

Permaisuri terbelalak kaget, dia seakan tersadar, sudah selama tujuh tahun dia berduka dan sibuk memikirkan kematian anak bungsunya. Sehingga dia melupakan putranya yang lain.

"Pangeran donghae selalu menangis sebelum tidur dan selalu mengatakan jika dia merindukan Mama juga dongsaeng kecilnya."

"Lalu bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang?" tanya permaisuri.

"Mereka merindukan anda, Mama." Ucap dayang mehra tersenyum.

"Aku eomma yang bodoh bukan? Selama tujuh tahun menelantarkan tiga putra ku? Bahkan mereka yang sering mengunjungiku dan aku hanya terdiam dan tidak tersenyum pada mereka selama ini" ucap permaisuri yang tiba-tiba mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Tidak apa Mama, hamba yakin Pangeran dapat mengerti dan paham, hanya saja Mama tidak boleh terlarut dalam duka yang mendalam, keadaan istana tidak stabil dan sangat suram selama tujuh tahun ini Mama"

"Baiklah, antarkan aku ke ruang seni, aku rindu semua putraku dan aku ingin memeluk mereka" ucap Permaisuri bangkit berdiri dan menghapus sisa air matanya.

"Ne, Mama"

.

.

.

"Hey teman-teman, lihat siapa ini? Ada tuan muda yang sedang berkeliaran sendirian di tengah pasar"

"Siapa kalian?" tanya kyuhyun.

"Aigoo manis sekali, kita bisa membawanya ke penampungan dan menyerahkannya pada ahjussi, kita pasti akan mendapat banyak uang juga makanan enak nanti."

Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan sendirian menuju toko alat tulis dihadang oleh sekumpulan remaja dengan pakaian kumal. Kyuhyun yang terlupa membeli tinta untuk keperluan sekolahnya esok hari terpaksa kembali ke toko sendirian meninggalkan siwon dan kibum di rumah makan.

"Tuan muda, siapa namamu? Apa kamu mau ikut kami? Kami bisa memberikanmu permen yang banyak nanti" ucap salah satu remaja itu.

"Aku tidak mau permen, karena aku bukan anak kecil" jawab kyuhyun.

"Wah, wah, cukup berani juga tuan muda yang satu ini"

"Kamu berasal dari bangsawan mana? Kalau dilihat dari pakaiannya yang bagus ini sepertinya salah satu bangsawan ternama.

"Aku bukan anak bangsawan" jawab kyuhyun

"Oya? Aku tidak yakin. Ayo kita bawa dia. Ahjussi pasti senang bisa menculik anak ini" ucap remaja tersebut sambil menarik salah satu pergelangan tangan kyuhyun, dan pergelangan tangan yang lain di pegang oleh temannya.

"Tidak lepaskan aku, huwaa tolong aku" teriak kyuhyun yang setelah itu mulutnya di sumpal dengan kain lalu tangannya diikat dan digendong oleh remaja yang lebih besar tubuhnya.

Drap.. drap.. sring…

"Lepaskan anak itu jika kalian masih ingin hidup" tiba-tiba muncul tiga orang dewasa dengan memakai topeng dan menghunuskan pedangnya pada leher salah satu remaja yang menggendong tubuh kyuhyun.

"A.. a.. siapa kalian, dan mau apa?"

"Aku bilang turunkan dan lepaskan anak itu"

"Ba.. baik aku lepaskan"

Bruk. Kyuhyun terjatuh di tanah. Mungkin jika mulutnya tidak disumpal dia akan berteriak kesakitan karena terjatuh cukup tinggi.

"Anda tidak apa-apa jeonha?" ucap salah satu pengawal sambil melepaskan ikatan di tangan kyuhyun juga melepaskan sumpalan kain dimulutnya.

"Hiks, huhuhuhu" kyuhyun mulai menangis tersedu karena kesakitan di tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah jeonha kami ada disini menolongmu"

"Je.. Jeonha? jadi dia benar-benar tuan muda cilik? Ampun, ampun, maafkan kami, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tolong lepaskan kami"

"Siap yang menyuruh kalian?"

"Tidak, tidak ada yang menyuruh kami, kami melakukannya karena melihat dia sendang berjalan sendirian, hiks"

"Dia memang jalan sendiri, tapi kami selalu disekelilingnya. Awas jika kalian macam-macam lagi. Jangan pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali." Ancam salah satu pengawal bertopeng.

"Te.. Terima kasih" setelah berucap itu mereka semua berlari pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan kyuhyun kecil dengan tiga pengawalnya.

"Jeonha, jangan menangis lagi ne. kami akan mengantarkan jeonha."

"Hiks, aku ingin membeli tinta, tapi ahjussi siapa? Dan kenapa memanggilku jeonha? Hiks" tanya kyuhyun.

"Kami adalah orang-orang yang akan melindungi jeonha jika di luar rumah. Kami memanggil jeonha karena itu sepantasnya."

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya kyuhyunsambil menghapus sisa air matanya.

"Nanti jeonha akan tahu" jawab salah satu pengawal sambil tersenyum.

"Ehm baiklah, tapi kalian harus berjanji jangan beritahu kejadian tadi pada siapapun. Termasuk siwon hyung, kibumie, yesung hyung, uhm oya kangin samchon dan daeri imo. Yaksok?" tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah polos menyebutkan satu persatu orang yang selalu berada disekitarnya. Dan sekarang bertambah tiga orang lagi yang ternyata juga selalu disekelilingnya.

"Ne, baiklah jeonha, kami tidak akan memberitahukan pada siapapun. Jadi apa sekarang jeonha jadi pergi membeli tinta?"

"Omo, aku lupa, aigoo pasti siwon hyung dan kibum akan khawatir karena aku tidak segera kembali. Ayo jalan" jawab kyuhyun mulai berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu. Dia tiba-tiba merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, karena pendaratan yang sangat keras.

"Jeonha, Gwenchana?" tanya pengawal dengan khawatir.

"Ne, gwenchana. Ini memang sakit tapi nanti juga sembuh, Kajja" ucap kyuhyun sambil berjalan bersemangat dengan menahan rasa sakit.

Setelah dua meter berjalan kyuhyun berhenti dan merasa bingung karena dia tidak mendengar suara langkah di belakangnya. Kyuhyun menengok ke belakang dan terkaget jika ketiga pengawal itu masih berdiri di tempat yang sama.

"Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan? Katanya ingin menemaniku sampai toko?" teriak kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekati ketiga pengawalnya.

"Maaf jeonha, kami akan menemani dari jarak jauh. Kami tidak bisa berada di sekitar jeonha?"

"Mwo? Kenapa begitu? Peraturan dari siapa itu? Kalian di perintah siapa? Yesung hyung kan?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa, tapi memang itu aturannya jeonha."

"Aku yakin pasti yesung hyung, karena hanya dia hyungku"

"Bukankah jeonha masih memiliki dua hyungdeul juga?"

"Ne, tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Jadi hanya yesung hyung yang merupakan hyungku. Ah juga siwon hyung"

Ketiga pengawal terdiam dan tersenyum miris di balik topeng. Mereka turut sedih karena pangeran kyuhyun tidak mengenal pangeran leeteuk juga pangeran donghae. Dan jika keuda pangeran itu dengar mereka pasti sangat sedih, terutama pangeran donghae.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Ayo ikuti aku" perintah kyuhyun.

"Maaf jeonha, biarkan kami mengawasi jeonha dari jarak jauh."

Kyuhyun terdiam dan berpikir "Baikalh jika kalian keras kepala. Aku sudah membuang banyak waktu seperti ini, huh" dan kyuhyun mulai berjalan menjauhi ketiga pengawal tersebut yang masih berdiri terdiam di tempat mereka. Setelah berjarak lima meter, baru mereka mulai melangkah mengikuti Pangeran kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Di Istana

"Jeonha, Mama sudah datang dan meminta ijin untuk memasuki ruangan" teriak salah satu pelayang istana.

"Masuklah" jawab Pangeran leeteuk.

Srek. Pintu bergeser terbuka. Dan memperlihatkan sosok permaisuri yang tersenyum sangat cantik. Permaisuri mulai memasuki ruangan dan duduk rapih mengahadap ketiga putranya yang masing-masing memegang alat musik tadisional korea.

Lalu suara musik mulai mengalun indah di dalam ruangan tersebut. Masing-masing pangeran memainkan sebuah gayageum, yaitu alat musik kecapi yang memiliki 12 buah senar, dimainkan dengan di petik. Ketiga pangeran memetik gayageum dengan sangat cantik sehingga menghasilkan suara yang sangat merdu.

Permaisuri memejamkan matanya dan mulai menikmati permainan ketiga putranya. Dia tidak menyangka jika ketiga putranya sangat berbakat memainkan alat musik. Yang dia tahu mereka hanya belajar tata karma, politik juga ilmu bertarung. Sejak kapan mereka belajar? Ah permaisuri tidak tahu karena telah menelantarkan putranya selama tujuh tahun.

Suara petikan berhenti, pertanda lagu yang dimainkan telah selesai. Permaisuri membuka matanya kembali dan mulai tersenyum pada ketiga putranya.

"Hebat, indah sekali. Kalian sungguh hebat putra-putraku" ucap permaisuri sambil tersenyum.

"Hiks eommonim" ucap pangeran donghae.

"Apa eommonim menyukainya? Kami baru mempelajari ini selama beberapa bulan, persiapannya belum matang. Kami ingin menghibur eommonim dengan ini" jawab Pangeran leeteuk.

"Ne eomma menyukainya teukie-ah, kemarilah. Eomma merindukan kalian"

"Huwaaa eomma…" teriak pangeran donghae yang langsung berlari dan memeluk permaisuri dengan sangat erat sambil menangis.

"hiks eomma" ucap pangeran leeteuk dan pangeran yesung yang juga mendekat dan memeluk permaisuri bersamaan.

Para dayang dan pelayan istana terharu melihat adegan ibu dan anak-anak ini. Mereka bersyukur akhirnya permaisuri negeri ini telah kembali menjadi sosoknya yang dulu.

Di luar pintu ruang kesenian, terlihat sosok kaisar dengan para pelayan juga pengawal di belakangnya yang melihat semua itu dari awal permaisuri memasuki ruangan. Kaisar tersenyum senang, akhirnya keluarganya telah kembalidan melupakan anak sial itu, pikirnya.

Memang waktu bisa mengobati semua dengan perlahan, tapi tidak menjamin dapat melupakan semua yang telah terjadi juga orang-orang yang disayangi.

.

.

.

"Kyunie, kamu lama sekali. Kami baru saja ingin menjemputmu" ucap siwon kesal.

"Hyung, aku bukan anak kecil. Dan aku bisa berjalan-jalan sendiri tanpa dijemput" jawab kyuhyun dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

"Yak, bagaimana bisa anak berumur tujuh tahun mengatakan dia bukan anak kecil? Kamu ini masih kecil. Dan baru saja akan mulai bersekolah besok"

"Karena aku akan mulai bersekolah jadi aku bukan anak kecil lagi hyungie"

"Ani, kamu tetap anak kecil, dan umurmu tidak bisa melebihi umurku"

"Yak, siwon hyung curang, kalau begitu kenapa hyung lahir duluan?"

"Kenapa menyalahkan ku? Itu memang sudah takdirku yang tiga tahun lebih tua darimu."

"Itu curang hyung, hyung kembali lagi ke dalam perut imo sekarang dan lahir kembali, jadi aku bisa tujuh tahun lebih tua dari hyung."

"Yak mana bisa begitu? Pikiranmu mengerikan sekali kyunie."

"Pokoknya aku bukan anak kecil."

"Ya ya ya anak kecil yang bertingkah sok dewasa."

"Hyung, kenapa protes begitu padaku? Kibumie juga seperti itu? Lihat semua sikap dan tingkahnya saja seperti sok lebih tua dariku padahal seumuran denganku."

"Kenapa jadi membawa kibumie? Itu salahmu sendiri yang masih bertingkah kekanakan"

"Enak saja, aku hanya mengikuti kibumie kok hyung"

"Yak, yak, kenapa aku jadi diikutsertakan ke dalam pertengkaran kalian? Kyu makanlah kalau tidak aku akan memakan jajangmyeon milikmu" ucap kibum kesal.

"Andwae" teriak kyuhyun yang langsung memakan jajangmyeon miliknya dengan cepat.

"Pelan-pelan kyunie, nanti kamu tersedak, lagian kibum hanya bercanda."

"Eoh?"

Kyuhyun menatap kibum yang ternyata hanya memamerkan smirk miliknya pada kyuhyun.

"Uhuk, Uhuk, bumbum, uhuk, tunggu pembalasanku, uhuk"

"Whahaha rasakan kau kyuhyun" tawa kibum.

"Sudah, sudah" ucap siwon sambil mengelus pundak kyuhyun yang kesulitan memasukan makanannya karena tersedak dengan tangan yang penuh dengan sumpit dan gelas air.

"Kyuhyun kenapa dengan pergelangan tanganmu? Kenapa keduanya memerah? Ini seperti bekas ikatan tali?" tanya kibum tiba-tiba menatap curiga dan berhenti tertawa.

Suasana berubah menjadi tegang. Kyuhyun yang juga ikut terdiam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia tidak menyangka jika ini berbekas dan terlihat jelas diatas kulit putih pucatnya. Siwon yang penasaran mengangkat kedua tangan kyuhyun dan membelalak kaget.

"Kyunie, darimana ini? Kamu diikat oleh siapa?" tanya siwon terkejut

"A.. err.. aku tidak apa-apa, ini bekas tadi aku bermain membantu ahjussi di toko untuk mengikat semua kertas yang baru saja sampai, dan ternyata mengikat tanganku juga, hehehe. Makanya aku lama kembali hyung. Karena aku membantu ahjussi tadi" jawab kyuhyun sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan terkekeh.

"Oh, hati-hati kalau gitu kyunie, ini berbekas sangat merah begini pasti sakit eoh? Biar hyung membeli obat dulu. Tunggu disini sebentar" ucap siwon lalu pergi berlari keluar rumah makan.

"Kamu pikir aku percaya dengan cerita buatanmu eoh?" ucap kibum sinis.

"Aku jujur bumie-ah"

"Aku memang baru sebulan mengenalmu kyuhyun, tapi aku sangat tahu siapa kamu"

"Aku serius dan tidak berbohong" jawab kyuhyun dengan muka yakin tapi tatapan mata yang menolah menatap langsung mata kibum.

"Kau berbohong. Apa kamu tadi akan diculik kyuhyun?" tanya kibum sinis.

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: Cerita ini sudah dilanjut kembali, ini sudah panjang kan ya? wkwkwk. Membosankan? Ya memang hehe, maaf dengan semua typo. Karena mengetiknya sambil mengantuk. Niatnya mau buat chibi, ternyata saya tidak bisa. Jadi langsung tujuh tahun berikutnya. Dan nanti juga akan langsung dewasa di beberapa chapter selanjutnya. Saya gak punya ide dengan nama-nama lain. Jadi maaf kalau bingung dengan pengawal juga remaja preman di atas. Terima kasih, dan ditunggu review-nya.**

**Balasan review:**

ChwangKiyu ch 1,,, sudah di perbaiki thankyu

Wonhaesung Love ch 1,,, terima kasih saranya

chairun ch 1,, thankyu

ririzhi ch 1,, hehe maaf jika membingungkan, sudah diperbaiki, thankyu

meotmeot ch 1,,, sudah dibuat kangin maaf, iya yesung memang hebat hehe, thankyu

oktalita1004 ch 1,,, menderitanya belum sekarang, nanti setelah dia sekolah, thankyu

Wonhaesung Love ch 3,,, sudah dilanjut, thankyu

Desviana407 ch 3,, ini sudah besar, nanti akan dibuat cepat besar lagi untuk perangnya, thankyu

CupTea ch 3,, hohoho kamu gak punya akunkah? Sstss jangan sebar-sebar wkwkwk, thankyu

Awaelfkyu13 ch 3, itu sudah di cantumkan umurnya, thankyu

hyunnie02 ch 3, thankyu sudah dilanjut

erka ch 3,, ehh yang mana? Apa yang siwon minta gendong kyuhyun itukah? Thankyu

namielf ch 1,, hehe saya juga gak bisa kalo bikin romance dengan cast member suju, thankyu

namielf ch 3,, iya agak aneh kalo kibum dibuat lebih tua dari donghae kan? Hehe, thankyu semangatnya.

Guest ch 3,, thankyu semangatnya, maaf kalo salah tebakannya hehe

mifta cinya ch 1, iya ff tersembunyi wkwkwk thankyu

mifta cinya ch 2,,, wkwkwk thankyu

mifta cinya ch 3,, belum ada adegan yekyu baru di chapter selanjutnya, thankyu

chairun ch 3,,, thankyu semangatnya

angel sparkyu ch 3, sipz udah, thankyu

oktalita1004 ch 3,, kkk maaf iya biar pada ngerti pas baca ini, thankyu semangatnya

dewidossantosleite ch 1, yeps thankyu udah baca dan review

dewidossantosleite ch 3,,, ini sudah besar, thankyu

Kuroi Ilna ch 3,,, hehe iya thankyu


End file.
